


隨筆

by shinany



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinany/pseuds/shinany
Summary: 隨筆,留檔在這。只是腦洞大開想寫東西。每個片段沒有關聯，大概。





	1. Chapter 1

冬天的被窩

因冬天，你整個人縮入被窩，被子染上你倆的沐浴露香味自然而然的充斥著整個小密閉空間。你情不自禁地閉上眼，弓起身，頭後仰，鼻樑沿著被子滑過，幻想著外出的愛人撫摸自己。突然情慾被點燃，一發不可收拾。

Body Cream

南方冬天的氣溫說降，濕度也一樣任性。你剛從浴室出來，扭捏地拿著身體乳想讓你另一半幫你均勻地塗抹整個背部，特別背後是脖子以下到胸以上的位置。要不是這幾天天氣突然乾燥得厲害，你也沒這個膽子去麻煩愛人。畢竟，以前不是沒試過抹著抹著就下不了床了，還浪費了身體乳。

睡姿  
空調是炎夏睡覺時的必備品。你平躺在床上刷著手機。她吹好頭髮往床上一躺，一條腿橫跨壓著你的大腿，臉埋在你的手臂，時不時還蹭一下。你轉頭看了她，心想：傻瓜。


	2. 透視西裝

A服裝設計師，B咖啡廳店長，可攻可受。

“....這條透視裙....”電視傳來介紹裙子的亮點，B目不轉睛地盯著，想這裙子真色情啊。

可在A眼裡便有不同的意思--店長覺得女模特的身材真好。也難怪，B之前是個純直男。A也是用了不少招數把他掰彎，其實對自己這樣做還是有對B內疚和這段感情的不自信。

“愣站著幹嘛，坐著一起看。”B拍了拍旁邊的空位。

“你...剛剛那女模特身材真好，是吧？”

“嗯？啊！剛剛透視裙那個嗎？”B想了想大概該是那個時間他出來，“我覺得裙子很特別。”

“原來是裙子啊...”設計師嘟囔道。

“嗯？你工作遇到不少那身材，別把我掰彎還眼勾勾看！” B轉身單手捏了捏A的雙頰。即使被捏得嘴巴微微嘟起的A，笑意還是從眼睛溢出來。

“快去把頭髮吹乾。要不是趕設計稿又頭痛了。”B推了推A。

“你幫我。”

“...好。”

B摸著A的頭髮，有點硬硬的，但很順滑，不像自己的雖然軟可毛躁的厲害。

B摸著摸著，把剛剛自己小心思說了出口：“那個，你們服裝設計有設計過透視西裝嗎？”

“嗯？你說甚麼？”A把風筒從B手上拿過並關掉。

“...就透視西裝。”B發現不對勁，“沒！我沒說甚麼！”

“哦？你要穿？”A挑了挑眉。

“...你才要穿！”

*透視裙：裙子質地是半透到全透的紡紗，會用花紋裝飾和掩飾。但正式場合還是需要穿內衣褲的，所以不正式拿來當play就很刺激。


End file.
